Home is where the Heart is
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The bonds that bind people are too strong for distance alone to brake, and sometimes you need to fallow your heart so the ones you love are free to follow theirs. MiguelRaul. Yaoi. Xmas AnimeQueen48.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The bonds that bind people are too strong for distance alone to brake, and sometimes you need to fallow your heart so the ones you love are free to follow theirs. (Miguel/Raul) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Lili, I've already told you what I think of this and what I'm going to do about it just give me some time Ok? 

**Muse:** And give me time to hide the computer so Lamb can never offend the world of words again.

_Dedi:_ And give me time to hire a hit man to take Muse out.

**Muse:** More empty threats?

_Dedi:_ Bit me! Anyway this fic is dedicated to **AnimeQueen48** cus it's her Xmas present. So **AnimeQueen48** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Right there by your side,  
To keep you safe and warm,  
Glad to be your shelter from the storm,  
Yes I'll be there for you forever,  
Until the day I die,_

* * *

**Home is where the Heart is**

Raul opened his eyes and immediately closed them again as the bright sunlight, which was pouring through the open windows, stung emerald orbs. And in that moment the panic ceased him, the window was in the wrong place! It was not his room, not his bed, not the house he knew to be the one he lived in. And then just a swiftly as the fear had griped him Raul felt it drain away as reality bulldozed the irrational thoughts into oblivion.

No, this was not the house that he had shared with his sister; it was Miguel's apartment. Miguel's and his apartment now, Raul thought with a slight crease in his brow. If he was truthful he was still unsure how it had come to pass. For the past eighteen months he had always been able to turn to Miguel if he disagreed with Julia, and his sister had always been there for him whenever he needed her. So for the two of them to, well in his opinion they had ganged up on him and he had hated it.

It wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to move in with Miguel, the blue eyed Spaniard was so much a part of his life that Raul couldn't now imagine a life without his lover. It was just that Julia was also a big part of his life and he didn't want to leave her, or worse to give her the chance to leave him. And so he had gutted it out for two months before everything had come to a head on Ming-Ming's birthday. Julia was going to treat the girl to a romantic night in; diner, candles, the whole works, and half way through he had walked in. The pair had been making-out heavily when he had interrupted and Julia had hit the roof.

It had been the last straw for his ever-impassioned sister and if Raul hadn't bolted back out the front door he had the uneasy feeling the Julia might have thrown him bodily from the house. So the very next day the two of them had confronted him and announced that things could not continue how they had been. It had been so surreal; Julia and Miguel a untied team standing over him he had felt as a small child would do if it were being scolded by its parents.

And so it had, well not been decided for him, Julia had said that if it didn't work out then of course he would always have a place with her, but they had agreed the it was best for everyone concerned if he moved in with Miguel. And for the past two months, strange how that amount of time figured in his life, but he had to admit that he was happy, very happy, living with his blonde Spaniard. And Julia, Raul still felt a twinge of guilt whenever he thought about how much she had changed. In all honesty he hadn't been aware of just how much he was suffocating her and never once had she ever said anything.

Raul sighed and rolled over, stretching himself across the double bed, people could say whatever they like about his sister. And most of it was true, she was a domineering, pushy, drama queen, but she was loyal too and had always put him first and maybe at times he had used that to his own ends. And at that very strained time when he had been unwilling to leave her, Julia had become snappy and withdrawn. She seemed to lose her vibrancy and lust for life, and he had known that to be his fault. But now, it was strange really but somehow with them living apart they had grown even closer.

Raul's train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening, and he looked up to see Miguel walk into the room. Of its own accord a smile formed on the redhead's lips as he stared unabashed at his lover; golden tanned skin, sun streaked blond hair still messy from sleep and eyes so blue that Raul believed he could drown in them.

"And what are you grinning about?" The older Spaniard asked walking across to the bed where Raul lay sprawled over the covers. The green-eyed teen said nothing and simply shook his head as he watched Miguel move closer to him.

"Oh so I'm nothing now am I?" His laugh cut off Raul who had opened his mouth to protest that that hadn't been what he meant.

"I know." Miguel murmured as he lay down beside Raul and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I was thinking of breakfast in bed, what do you think?"

"But you didn't bring up anything to eat with you." Wide green eyes looked up questioningly while Raul absentmindedly tugged at the top of his boyfriend's dark blue boxer shorts.

"Well let's just say," Miguel said his eyes dancing as he looked at the teen now pinned on the bed beneath him. "It's not food I'm planing on eating."

* * *

**Muse:** Well of all the loads of- 

_Dedi:_ I don't think anyone asked for your opinion. (gags Muse)

Lamb: I think I'm just going to opt out of all this. If anyone wants me I'll be sitting in a corner somewhere.

_Dedi:_ Well **AnimeQueen48** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R as I'd love to know what you thought

Merry Christmas

Big luv see ya

Lamb


End file.
